Benutzer Blog:Foppes/Frühlings Game Guide 2016
center|550px The Division|link=w:c:de.thedivision Release Date: 8. März Plattformen: Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC Tom Clancys The Division war schon für das meist-erwartete Spiel 2016 ein starker Wettbewerber. Seitdem hat es Ubisoft geschafft, mit seinen Betas und starker Erwartungshaltung im Vorwelt für das Spiel zu werben und nach der Veröffentlichung hat sich das Spiel zu einem der bestverkauftesten des bisherigen Jahres entwickelt. Mit einer Mischung aus MMO und Soooter-Spiel, einer interessanten Geschichte und dem Versprechen, dass noch mehr Inhalte kommen werden, kann der Spieler in die Dunkle Zone zum PvP-Spiel nutzen, oder im normalen Spiel auch sonst genug Loot finden. Hitman|link=w:c:de.hitman Release Date: 11. März (zukünftige Episoden folgen) Plattformen: Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC Hitman ist wieder zurück. Die Serie wird neuaufgelegt und man kann sich wieder mal, nach den alten Taktiken des heissgeliebten Hitman: Blood Money, herumschleichen. Dem Spieler wierd wieder angeboten seinen eigenen Weg durch eine vollausgestattete Sandbox durch das Spiel zu gehen. Das Spiel wird Episoden-artig an die Spieler ausgeliefert, so daß man von Entwickler-Seite aus agiler auf die Anforderungen der Spieler reagieren kann, jedoch löste dies im Vorfeld auch einiges an Kritik aus. Die Intro und die erste Mission in Paris ist schon erhältlich, andere Orte an denen Missionen erfüllt werden können, folgen in den nächsten Monaten, das volle Spiel soll dann 2017 erhältlich sein. Aber Agent 47 scheint erfolgreich zurückgekehrt sein und man darf auf weitere Aufträge gespannt sein. Dark Souls 3|link=w:c:de.darksouls Release date: 12. April Plattformen: PS4, PC Der japanische Spiele-Entwickler From Software macht seit Jahren schwierige, eher einfach gestrickte RPGs und mit Demon Soul's haben sie ihr Rezept dann auf ein vernünftigen Level definiert. Nach einem schnellen Namenswechsel zu Dark Souls und der Exklusivität auf die PS3, explodierte die Beliebtheit förmlich und ist seit dem zu einer der beliebtesten Spielereihen der letzten Jahre geworden. Dark Souls III bietet wieder einige Neuerungen gegenüber seinen Vorgängern, speziell im Schwertkampf, die jeder Waffe eine spezielle Attacke zuspricht, bleibt aber in der düsteren, gothisch-anmutenden Fantasie-Universum und behält seine berüchtigten Schwierigkeitsgrad. In DS3 kehrt auch der Erfinder der Serie Hidetaka Miyazaki zurück zu seiner Rolle als Director, nachdem er kurz sich mit Bloodbourne austoben konnte. DOOM|link=w:c:de.doom Release Date: 14. Mai Plattformen: Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC Es fällt ein wenig schwer zu glauben, dass wir in fast einem Monat unsere BFG9000 wieder in die Hand nehmen können, um gegen Dämonen aus der Hölle kämpfen zu können, denn der Großvater aller First-Person-Shooter kehrt hochpoliert und auf die neuesten Grafikkarten optimiert, zurück. Und auf was können wir uns demnächst so freuen? Nachdem am Wochenende die erste Beta-Phase angesetzt war und die ersten Recken schon in die Realität wiedergekehrt sind, wird von sehr schnellem Doom- und Quake-bekannten Kämpfen berichtet. Als Dämon kann man diesmal selber Chaos anrichten und die Altersfreigabe wird wieder ihrem 18er-Anspruch gerecht. Also, fast alles wie gehabt: riesige Dämonen, große Kanonen und schnell, schnell, schnell. Das letzte Spiel der Reihe ist jetzt auch schon 12 Jahre alt, aber Totgesagte leben bekanntlich ja länger. Mirror's Edge Catalyst|link=w:c:mirrorsedge Release Date: 24. Mai Plattformen: Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC Der langersehnte Nachfolger von EA's erfolgreichem Action-Spiel Mirror's Edge steht kurz vor der Schwelle und will wieder auf dem Rechner installiert werden, oder in die Konsole eingelegt, je nach dem. ME Catalyst wird den Spieler wieder Kontrolle über Faith Connors nehmen lassen und wieder durch eine Stadt aus Glas und steril-industrieller Architektur lotsen. Parkour laufen steht wieder im Vordergrund und das Kampfsystem wurde komplett überarbeitet. Open-World ist auch hier diesmal ein wichtiges Stichpunkt, lässt sich die Stadt doch wesentlich mehr erkunden, als das im letzten Teil der Fall war. Und wir sind gespannt, wo sich Faith überall langschlängelt und wo es diesmal hinunter oder hinauf geht. Fallout 4 Automatron|w:c:de.fallout Release Date: 22. März Plattformen: Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC Nachdem überaus erfolgreichem Erscheinen von Fallout 4, lässt es sich Bethesda natürlich nicht nehmen, noch mehr Inhalte nachzuschiessen und mit Automatron, ist nun der erste dieser zusätzlichen DLCs erschienen. Ein merkwürdiger Bösewicht namens Der Mechaniker hat eine gefährliche Roboter-Armee erschaffen, um die Menschheit endgültig auszulöschen. Der einsame Überlebende muss sich ihm entschlossen entgegen stellen und sein eigenes Spiel spielen. Der Spieler kann seine eigenen einzigartigen Kampfroboter erstellen und mit fantastischen Waffen, Farbgebungen oder Rüstungen ausstatten. Was kann schon besser sein, als seinen eigenen Begleiter selbst zu bauen. Das Commonwwealth wird ein noch größeres Schlachtfeld werden. Deponia Doomsday|link=w:c:de.deponia Release Date: 1. März Plattformen: PC, Mac "Nein, ein weiteres Deponia wird es nicht geben". So , oder so ähnlich hätte man noch vor ein paar Wochen Poki ungeniert zitieren können, wenn auch mit einer Träne im Auge. Doch dann, oh Wunder, lässt Daedalic Entertainment auf einmal verlauten, dass das neue Deponia nächste Woche bei einem Zeitungshändler eurer Wahl in der nächsten Ausgabe der CBS ganz beiläufg beiliegt und man es dann auch direkt über Steam herunterladen kann. Und so kann Rufus dann auch wieder neuen Abentueren entgegen stapfen und die interessanteste Marketing-Idee die in jüngerer Zeit in Deutschland einem Spiel gehörigen Aufwand beibrachte geht damit dem Ende zu und alle Fans können sich in neue Point-and-Klick-Abenteuer mit ihrem Lieblingshelden und seiner Posse stürzen. Bravo zu diesem Coup. Overwatch|link=w:c:de.overwatch Release Date: 24. Mai Plattformen: Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC Entschieden anders als die anderen Produkte in ihrem Sortiment, bringt Blizzard Entertainment nun ihre eigene Perspektive und Stil zu der Welt der First-Person-Shooter. Das Spiel ist das erste seit über einem Jahrzehnt, welches nicht in den restlichen Katalog von Warcraft, Starcraft oder Diablo eingebunden ist. Overwatch bringt eine erfrischende Auswahl an Charakteren, in der sich jeder Spieler mit der Spielweise wiederfinden kann, die von den schnellen Matchen und den großen, wunderbar aussehenden Karten. Das Spiel richtet sich mit seiner Spielweise nicht nur an Hardcore-Shooter, sondern mit der Vielzahl an Spezialfähigkeiten der verschiedenen Helden, wird wohl jeder einen Charakter finden, mit dem er spielen kann. Neue Charaktere, die später folgen sollen, bieten zusammen mit neuen Karten auch ausreichenden Ansatz, diesen Shooter ähnlich lange wie anderen Blizzard-Produkte spielen zu wollen. Clash Royale|link=w:c:de.clashroyale Release Date: 2. März Plattformen: iOS, Android Die mächtigste Mobile-Games Schmiede der Welt, SuperCell aus Finland, hat auch mit ihrem neuen Spiel einen kleinen Coup gelandet und erfreut die Fans von Clash of Clans, BoomBeach und Hay Day mit einer Erweitertung der Clash of Clash-Welt, um ein neues Spiel, aber mit vielen Charakteren aus der alten Welt. Diese können in Clash Royale in einer Art Mini-MOBA-Spiel online gegen andere Spieler eingesetzt werden um die Burgen des Gegners platt zu machen. Die Spiele sind schnell und kurzweilig, aber das Leveln ist unkompliziert und wird über Schatztruhen erledigt, die man bei Gewinnen erhalten kann. Es ist aber wie üblich bei anderen SuperCell-Titeln zeitaufwendig, wenn man für das Spiel kein Geld ausgeben will. Eine gelungene Erweitertung des Clash-Universums, dessen Charm sich die Wenigsten entziehen können. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag